How Did We End Up Cellmates?
by TuffGreasers
Summary: Dally plans Pony's 18th birthday party, and things go wrong... wrong enough that the gang ends up in jail. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**_hello all! here's another outsiders story just for you...I've been too lazy to type it till now, so here it is. Well, there's the rest of the gang's POV's after this, so ya gotta tell me if i should continue =)_**

**_anyways, here it goes..._**

**Dally POV **

I groan and sit up, looking around. My head was pounding hard and it felt like nails were being nailed in my brain. Every little sound was amplified; I had the worst hangover I've had yet. Sitting all around me were members of the gang. Two-Bit was still sleeping, sprawled across Johnny's lap. Johnny was leaning on the wall across from me, sitting on the floor. Ponyboy was sprawled in the middle of the cell, laying on his stomach and snoring loudly. Steve had somehow ended up curled in a ball in the smallest corner of the room we were in. Sodapop was hanging halfway off of the bed next to mine. Darry was nowhere to e found. Everyone was sleeping but me.

Suddenly, Johnny's eyes opened and he rubbed his eyes drowsily. Noticing his surroundings, he let out a high-pitched scream, which woke up Two-Bit, who also screamed, but less high-pitched. I winced. "Shh…my head hurts…stop yelling…" Pony whispered, and I nodded in agreement. Soda woke up and looked around. "Where's Darry?" he asked a warden who was walking by. The warden said harshly, "Darrel Curtis is in solitary confinement." And walked away. "I liked Tom better." I muttered.

Johnny looked at me with a scared look in his eyes. "how come I can't remember last night or how we got here?" he asked, panicked. Memory flooded back to my head.

_**-the day before at noon-**_

I took another swig of my drink and strolled into the Curtis house. "Happy birthday, Pony!" I drawled, slapping Pony on the back when I saw him. Pony grinned. "Thanks, Dal. We was waitin' opn you. Darry's real mad at you cuz you somehow gotta plan my party." I grinned and as Two-bit, Darry, Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Pony hopped into my car. I put down my drink and hopped into the driver's seat, but Darry quickly threw me into the passenger's seat and hopped into the driver's seat himself. "I ain't gonna let you drive drunk with the whole gang in the car." He said sternly, and started my car. I shrugged and gave him directions to the place Pony's party would be.

_**-one hour later-**_

"We're finally here!" I exclaim as we pull up in front of a random bar. "Let's go celebrate yer 18th, Pony! Yer an a-dult now!" I say drunkenly and stumble inside. Darry hesitates, but gives in and steps inside, the gang following behind. Everybody orders alcohol except for Darry, who orders an orange juice. When he looks away, I grin and pour some of my vodka in it. I pull Johnny and Pony away from the crowd and Pony says he has to go to the bathroom. I nod and the waiter comes with our drinks. He starts to say something about Johnny being too young, which obviously bothers Johnny, so I scream at him, "OH, I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW THIS BAR WAS RACIST AGAINST SHORT PEOPLE!" The waiter told me that I should be quiet, which pissed me off. Nobody tells me what to do, so naturally, I run to the pool table and grab a pool stick. As I grabbed one, I heard somebody say something to pony and Dar turned around and started beating the tar outta him, which made me grin. _So Dar's a violent drunk. _I thought. I'd always wondered what type of drunk he was.

I quickly returned to Johnny and the waiter, who were now arguing fiercely, and I swung at the waiter as hard as I could with my poolstick. I kept beating him until Johnny pried me off him and handed me my drink, sipping his.

_**-10 minutes later-**_

I chugged my drink and slammed it on the table. Pony was still chugging his heartily. I grinned and pointing a finger in his face. "Youuu….Loossee…" I slur before passing out.

_**-flashback over-**_

I grin and leaned back on the bed, kicking my feet up. "Man, what a party. We're gonna be in here for a while. By the way, it's kinda tuff that Dar's a violent drunk, ain't it?" I mu. "You mused. Everybody looked at me with wide eyes. "You remember last night?" Two-bit asked with wide eyes. I grin again. "Just randomly remembered."

**_So what'd ya think? was it as bad as i thought? haha. Well...i guess the moral of this story would be: Don't let Dallas Winston plan your birthday party. haha...REVIEW._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again! THe 2nd chapter! Yay! haha...sorry for the shortness, actually in my notebook the 1st chapter was four pages, and this chapter was 2 pages...O.o anyways, enjoy it...Thanks to SubwayWolf for reviewing n stuff =)_**

**T****wo-Bit POV **

Five minutes after Dally remembered the party, he fell asleep. I laughed and took his shoe off so I could bang it on the bars of the cell like people do with mugs in the movies. But soon, a very agitated warden came over and snatched it out of my hands. "Hey! That's Dally's! It ain't mine! Give it back! I don't wanna die!" I called after him. He just ignored me and continued walking away. I glanced nervously at Dally, but he was still sleeping. I realized, startled, so was everyone else. I grinned again. For once, I was the only one without a hangover. I looked at the ceiling, trying to remember how that could be true.

_**-Two-bit's memories-**_

After Darry drove us to the bar, I ordered a beer and some chocolate cake. I sat in a chair, waiting for Mickey to come on the TV in front of my chair. As I waited, I swirled around in my chair and observed what my buddies were doing. I couldn't see Johnny, but I had a feeling he had something to do with Dally beating some guy senseless with a pool stick. I looked to my right to see Ponyboy trying to pry Darry off some guy he was beating up, which made me laugh, since Pony was trying to hold on to his drink at the same time. Steve was arguing with some random guy, and Sodapop had just sat down next to me. Soda poked me in the face. "Arsh yesh a moush or a soc-sh-sh?" he slurred before turning around, smacking the bartender, and passing out.

I bolted over to Ponyboy and Dally, who were sitting across from each other at a booth with booze in hand. Dally passed out and Pony looked at me. "Whaddya went?" I grinned and got real close to Pony's face. "Are you drunk?" I asked, grinning. Just then, some random guy walked over to me and pointed at my shirt(I was wearing my Mickey shirt) and said, "Why're you wearin a Mickey mouse shirt? Ain't that shit for little kids?" I tackled the man and started beating him up, forgetting the bartender had called the fuzz. In mid-swing, I realized this and stepped away, trying to hide.

_**-end of flashback-**_

My eyes widened. "Whoa, that was a crazy party." I said in an awed voice. Suddenly, Dally's eyes opened and he looked at his foot, and then slowly turned to look at me. "Two-Shit…where's my shoe?" he asked in a murderous tone. I gulped. "The warden took it. I swear, lookit 'im, it's in his hand!" I said quickly, pointing to the warden. Dally growled and pulled himself out of bed. "Hey, you. Get over here." He said, glaring at the warden. I hoped that the warden had told his family he loved them before he came to work that day.

**__****_hope ya liked...I love the part with the shoe! XD that poor warden. haha! Dont piss Dallas Winston off.._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_hello again! :) chapter three already! woo-hoo! i'm glad this story is liked so much, haha! =) Thank you to SubwayWolf, lovehatewhateverxx,HeyPeople76, and greasergirl123 for reviewing, subscribing, and/or favoriting this story! and, omigod you guys, Mickey reviewd, lol! XD_**

**_anyways, i hope ya like this chapter!_**

**Pony POV **

I wake up to Dally screaming at the warden to come over to the cell. He snatched his shoe from the warden and when the warden turned around to walk into his office, Dal threw a rock at him and blamed it on Tim Shephard, who was in the cell next to us conveniently laughing his head off. My eyes widened. _Cell? But that means…we're in jail? Aww, man! Darry's gonna KILL me! _i thought, But then I remembered the warden saying something about Darry being in solitary confinement._ Shoot…what did we do last night?_

_**-Ponyboy's flashback-**_

After we ordered drinks, Dally took me and Johnny aside. Before he says anything, I notice Darry stumbling around and say I have to go to the bathroom. I put my hand on darry's shoulder. "Hey, you okay, Dar?" I ask him. He turned around and says loudly, "Yeah! I'm fine, Pone!" I nod. Some guy shoves me and makes me drill my drink all oer. "Shoot, there goes my drink!" I say. The guy starts asking me if my real name's Pony. "Who are you?" I exclaim, scared he knows my name. "You wanna start a fight? Huh? Some little kid like you shouldn't be drinking anyways. Stupid kid, go home!" the guy says loudly.

Darry must've heard him, because he tackles the man and starts beating the tar out of him. When the man was unconscious, Darry stood up, stumbled, and slurred, "Nobodee bee cah-leen nobodeee in thee gang nothin'!" "Uhh.." I said, shocked and confused. _What did he drink?_ I thought. The waiter started yelling at Darry to calm down, but Darry said, "No, I ain't, I won't calm down. This is an in-in-injustice!" Then he picked up a chair and I ran back over to Johnny and Dally, not wanting to witness anything more.

Dally slurred something about taking a long time, and then he challenged me to a drinking contest. "First one to passed out loo-ses." Johnny slurred. _Even Johnny…_ I thought. I stumbled to a table and started chugging beer, while Johnny kept ordering more. After the fifth round of drinks, Dally pointed his finger at my face and said something about losing before passing out. I continued chugging my beer, then noticed the manager yelling at Johnny, and I suddenly got REAL angry. Angrier than I'd ever been before. So I walked up to the bar's manager and said, "Leave Johnny alone!" and broke my glass of beer on his head. Then I threw up on him and passed out.

_**-End of flashback-**_

My eyes widened and my stomach lurched at the memory. Maybe my stomach lurched because of my hangover, though. I threw up out the cell's door and closed my eyes, exhausted. Bored, I glanced at Steve, who was still snuggled up in a corner. I wondered what he had done last night and fell asleep.

**_that's all for now! if ya couldn't tell, i think i'm gonna have Steve's POV next! Yay! ahah. =) hhaa, Darry is a very very violent drunk XD. _**

**_Okay, REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello all! =) im so glad you guys like this story so much, its surprising actually haha :) this story has the most reviews of all my fanfics, pretty awesome, eh? :) _**

**_sorry for the shortness n suckishness of this chapter, but i rushed it a bit cuz things are happening right now, and lets say im a bit busy :) Hope ya enjoy it anyways! here ya go!_**

**Steve POV **

"Stevie! Wake up, sleepy head!" Two-bit exclaimed. I opened my eyes to discover a wall two inches in front of my face. "What the-" I said, sitting up quickly and looking around. My eyes widened when I realized I was sitting in a jail cell with most of the gang sitting around me. _Where's Superman? _I thought. I looked at Soda, thinking I could ask him, or at least have a conversation with him, but discovered he was laying diagonally across a bed, sleeping. Shaking my head, I looked back at Two-Bit. "What're we in here for?" I asked. Two-bit grinned at me and asked, "Doncha remember Pony's party?" I started to open my mouth to reply, but memory began to flood my mind.

_**-Steve's flashback-**_

I took a swig of my booze, wondering what everyone was doing. Dal had gone off with Pony and Johnnycakes; Two-bit was god knows where; and Darry was probably trying to keep everyone out of trouble. Soda was sitting across from me, happily drinking his beer and talking to me. "Pone's getting big, huh?" he mused, smiling proudly at his baby brother, who was at the moment laughing with Johnny and Dallas. "Yeah. Can't believe the kid's eighteen. Shoot, we're gettin old, Sode!" I replied. He turned to look at me and gave me a big, goofy grin that only he can pull off. "We ain't too old ta flirt, though. There's some broads over there…" Before he could finish his sentence, I returned the grin and stood up. We began to walk over to the girls, but I walked straight into someone. I don't think Soda noticed that I had, because he kept walking.

"Watch where yer goin'!" the person scowled. "No, you…watch where YER goin'!" I yelled, and poked the person hard in the chest before stumbling backwards. "You're the one who was doin' flips offa my car last week!" I stared at him for a second. "That was a month ago!" I yelled back. "NO, it was last week!" he yelled, and punched me. Naturally, I punched him back, and a huge fight began. I was pried off the man by a police officer a few minutes later, and just when he put me in handcuffs, I passed out.

_**-flashback over-**_

Two-Bit poked my face. "Hello…Stevie, ya still there, buddy?" I smacked his hand away and rolled my eyes. "Yeh, I'm here, two-bit. Where the hell else am I spos'ta go?" I replied. Two-bit shrugged and continued, "So do ya remember?" I nodded. "Sure do. I'm goin' back ta bed…" I muttered before laying back down and falling asleep.

_**Again, sorry for the shortness and suckishness. Hope it wasn't too bad! review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to add, i'm writing a story, and stuff is crazy at my house right now. Anyways, thank SubwayWolf for the posting of this chapter, because he convinced me to post it by constantly reminding me and insisting he was going insane without the new chapter...so thanks for that. :)  
Also, thanks to EVERYBODY who has read this, reviewed it, favorited it, and subscribed to it. I'm honored to say this is my most read story, as well as most reviewed. 29 reviews, as of the fourth chapter. *throws party*  
Anyways, i reckon i'd better shut my pie-hole now, i'm sure you'd rather read the newest chapter than listen to me ramble on._**

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. S.E. HINTON DOES. Lucky her.

**_FINALLY, WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...DARRY'S CHAPTER!_**

**Darry POV **

I groggily sat up and quickly layed back down, because sitting up nauseated me and made me dizzy. I took a deep breath and the need to throw up gradually went away. I slowly turned my head to observe my surroundings, and winced as a huge headache came upon me. No, headache was an understatement; even the occasional migranes I've had didn't compare to this pain. It was like someone has cut open my head, poured nails inside, and shook my head up so that the nails would stick in my brain and on the sides of my skull. It dawned on me that I'd had this feeling before, but less painful. When I was still in high school, I had gotten drunk one time with Paul, and when I woke up, I had an awful headache, and Dad told me it was a hangover. _How can I have a headache? _I thought._ Last night, at Pone's party, I only ordered orange juice…what the hell? Did somebody spike my orange juice?_ My eyes widened when I realized who had been sitting next to me. _Dally must've spiked it. I mean, he's always tellin me I need to have more fun…dammit. I must've kept going for drinks after that, then._ I sighed and groaned at the same time.

Slowly, I sat up again and observed my surroundings. I was in a cell, but it was somewhat smaller than the ones I'd bailed Dally from, and I was all alone. _Where's the gang?_ I thought, beginning to panic. _Where's Pony? Soda!Steve? Oh, god, I hope they're all not here…I wouldn't be surprised if Dal was…Oh, god, Two-bit and Johnny…I hope they're not here. I really do._ I thought again. I leaned my head against the wall. Even if Pony and everybody was adults, I still worried about them. I mean, I'd grown up with the whole lot, and I felt like I had to take care of them all. I can't just stop caring as much when they grow up.

Slowly, realization dawned on me. _I'm in solitary confinement, ain't I?_ I thought, vaguely remembering something from the night before concerning solitary. I cussed under my breath and tried desperately to remember how in the world I could've ended up in solitary.

_**-Darry's flashback-**_

Dal strolled in the house at about noon, and as soon as he stepped in the door, he yelled, "Happy birthday, Pony!" and slapped him on the back. Pony smiled and said something in reply, and walked out the door. The rest of us followed and climbed into the car, and as I did, I wished Dally, of all people, hadn't gotten to choose where Pony's party was going to be. Noticing Dally climbing into the driver's seat with his beer, I quickly shoved him into the passenger's seat and sat in the driver's seat myself. "I ain't gonna let you drive drunk with the rest of the gang in the car." I said, thinking about everybody's safety. Dal's driving was crappy enough when he was sober; I couldn't imagine how bad it would be while he was intoxicated. He just shrugged and gave me directions to where Pony's party would be.

About an hour later, we arrived in the front of a bar, and I sighed, once again wishing somebody, anybody, but Dal could've planned this party. "We're FINALLY here!" Dally exclaims, and hops out of the car. He'd been getting even more drunk as we drove to the bar. "Let's go celebrate yer 18th, Pony! You're an a-dult now!" he slurred, strolling into the bar. Hestitantly, I walked in behind him and the rest of the gang. We all sit down at the bar counter, Dal sitting next to me on one side, and Johnny sitting on the other. Everybody orders alcohol, but I order an orange juice, giving a disapproving look to Johnny and Ponyboy. As I turn back, Dal pulls Pony and Johnny away from us, and everybody just spreads apart. But I stay. I take a sip of my orange juice and wince at it's bitterness. I look at it for a second, then take another sip, and it doesn't bug me anymore. In fact, it tastes pretty good. So I chug the whole thing and ask for another glass.

A few minutes later, I'm feeling….different. No other way to describe it. It was almost like I was on top of the world, invincible. I was yelling something, I can't remember what, and suddenly, I had to go pee. Now. I ran off to the bathroom and relieved myself, and walked back out into the crowd. I got really into the song, and was dancing for a bit. When the music stopped, I looked around, and I couldn't remember where I wanted to go from the bathroom. So I just shrugged and stumbled all over the place.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay, Dar?" came my baby brother's voice. _But he isn't a baby anymore. _I thought. I turn around and reply loudly, "Yeah! I'm fine, Pone!" he nods, and opens his mouth to say something. Before he can, some stranger pushes him over and spills his drink all over. "Shoot, there goes my drink!" he exclaimed. Then the guy starts asking Ponyboy if his real name is Pony. "Who are you?" he exclaims, a scared expression on his face. The man ignores him, and says, "You wanna start a fight? Huh? Some little kid like you shouldn't be drinking anyways. Stupid kid, go home!"

I had been standing by for a bit, thinking the dude was just some weirdo doing a chicken dance, but when I heard him say "stupid kid", I exploded. I tackled the man and started beating on him with all my might, and soon he was unconscious on the floor, bloodied and bruised. I stood up, stumbled back, and slurred, "Nobodee bee cah-leen nobodeee in thee gang nothin'!" Pony got a confused look on his face, and he mumbled, "Uhhh…"

The waiter suddenly came over to me and said, "Sir, you need to calm down." For some reason, this really ticked me off, so I protested, "No, I ain't, I won't calm down. This is an in-in-injustice!" But the waiter ignored me. So, I picked up a chair next to me and raised it up to hit the waiter with it, and Pony ran away. I started to bring the chair down on the waiter, but since I was so drunk, my aim was way off and I hit the table next to it instead. The waiter fell on his butt, staring at the chair with horror in his eyes.

I backed up a little bit, then suddenly an idea came to me. "I…am SUPERMAN!" I yelled, and ripped off my shirt before leaning back and falling through a window. I passed out before I hit the pavement outside.

_**-flashback over-**_

"Oh, glory…" I groan as I get all my memories back. _Now I'm sure Dal slipped something in my drink…Oh, man, what a stupid night…I hope I don't get fired for this…_ I think and lay my head back against the wall, and fall asleep.

**_well, that's it...probably my longest chapter so far. :) Thanks for reading...REVIEW PLEASE! (it'd make me happier than Dallas Winston in a rumble!)_**


End file.
